Anonymous
by BanAnaRaIn
Summary: Lily Evans is confused. As she starts her seventh year at Hogwarts several mad things happen... Firstly she becomes head girl, then James Potter becomes friendly, her best friend is acting odd and Sirius Black has become scarier than ever before. LEJP
1. Oscar Nominations, Potions & St Mungos

**27 Aug: Oscar Nominations, Potions and St Mungos**

* * *

**Thursday, August 27th, the Evans household **

I was stunned.

Never, ever had I expected...

I mean who would have thought that I...

That _I_...

_Lily Evans_ would receive...

No.

No way.

Not possible.

So not happening.

Okay I know that this is very incoherent but I would have never imagined that I would receive Head Girl. I mean surely not I, Lily Evans.

Oh ho but here it is the letter from our ever charming Head Master telling that I, Lily Evans, have become Head Girl of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is a tremendous achievement and you should be extremely proud of your position._

_As Head Girl you will receive new duties such as holding prefect meetings, setting up prefect round duties, choosing all of the Hogwarts passwords, tutoring students as set by your head of house, setting Hogsmeade dates and taking or giving house points and detentions._

_These duties must be used appropriately but if abused then you may have your Head Girl position revoked and be suspended._

_Congratulations on your efforts and you have rightfully received this title. Your first duty is to hold the Prefect meeting on September 1__st__ on the Hogwarts Express to congratulate and explain the duties of the Prefect role to the 5__th__ year Prefects and get a basic outline on what times each Prefect would like to do rounds on for all the 5__th__, 6__th__ and 7__th__ year Prefects._

_Congratulations and good luck, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Mad!

The lot of them!

Bonkers, I tell you!

What was ol' Dumbledore thinking, giving _me _Head Girl?

I am probably the least responsible bird in Hogwarts!

MAD I TELL YOU, MAD!!!

Er okay I think that I was just a teensy bit dramatic at that. Do you see now why I can't be Head Girl?

Oh well it'll be fun to choose the passwords for the Slytherins. MWAHAHAHAHA! I could give them a password like _Daisies_. Ohh this is going to be so much fun! I wonder who Head Boy is. Hmmm… Maybe Paul Stevenson, a Ravenclaw Prefect who I am friendly with because we had to do Prefect rounds with each other in 5th year. Oh maybe Jackson Yang, the Hufflepuff prefect who I know because last year in Ancient Runes we had to do a presentation together. Perhaps even my years Gryffindor Prefect Remus Lupin…

Actually I think I'm going mad as well. Honestly with the number of pranks he and his friends have done it's a wonder that he was made Prefect at all.

But then again considering the options of James Potter-also known as the bane of my existence-, Sirius Black-Hogwarts heart throb- and Peter Pettigrew-actually I really don't know what to say about him- it is pretty obvious that Remus Lupin was chosen as Prefect.

Eh I'll think about it later because at the moment I am preparing to apparate to Diagon Alley to meet up with Alice Rosier, Jamie Carrall and Emmeline Vance to get our books. Mary Macdonald my best friend wasn't allowed to go as her parents were keeping her on a tighter leash as Voldemort gets stronger.

I wish she was allowed to go but her mother is a muggle and her father a wizard and her mother Martha Macdonald got over protective.

Anyways there we can ponder over Dumbledore's age making him go a touch mad in the head. Hmmmm… Actually he is getting pretty old. Oh well.

Now where did that wand go again? It's not in my trunk because I just summoned my diary and quill not 10 minutes ago. Dammit where is that thing?

O right it's tucked behind my ear for safekeeping. A habit I picked off my Mum, Rose Janet Evans, from when she used to tuck her pens behind her ear when writing her short novels for children. She is a rather talented author and her stories have moral and humour.

Okay off to Diagon Alley I go.

* * *

**Sunday 30****th****, Early Morning, St. Mungos**

Ah, friends. Delightful, loyal, honest, kind, a shoulder to cry on…

I wish!

Pfft

What happened to the old fashioned friendship qualities?

My friends, ever so eloquent, have decided that I have become to boring for them and have decided to begin conversing with funnier, more carefree people. Aren't they lovely? Those _traitors!_ They, when I arrived at the Leaky Cauldron hiding in the shadows hoping to scare them, were talking to the Marauders. Well two could play at that game, so I decided not to tell them that I was Head Girl and go talk to the Marauders as if they were long lost buddies. I think it went rather well apart from them looking stunned at my friendly behaviour.

Ha!

Oh Merlin, it really only went down from there. I made a public spectacle of myself, ended up in St. Mungos and probably never will be allowed to go to the Apothecary again. Plus it wasn't even my fault. It was Sirius Blacks fault. Well I better start from the beginning.

So after finding my wand tucked behind my right ear, I walked downstairs to find my mum talking on the phone to one of her friends, doodling on a spare piece of paper. Another habit I got from her.

I go over to her tell her and tell her I'm leaving; she nods and waves her hand to tell me to leave before she gets annoyed. Mothers these days. I swear I'm meant to live a century ago when virtues of stereotype parents and friends still existed. Anyway I leave the kitchen and go up to my bedroom where I apparate to the corner of the Leaky Cauldron, which I know nobody goes in because of its murkiness and darkness. Perfect for me to see my friends and for them to not see me.

So I look around and just my luck –_for the first and only time_- they are sitting in the booth right in front of me. I smirk as I see Jamie's short light brown hair tied back in a ponytail to the side and Alice's dark brown hair shake from laughter. That smirk ceases to exist when I see four of my least favourite faces in the world. The Marauders. Sirius Black looks to be in the middle of telling a funny story as he was talking animatedly and waving his hands about as they all laugh aloud.

I know that it's not just my bias against them that I saw that he looked extremely cocky and pleased with himself to see Jamie laughing. Ha! She'll see right through him, she is very intelligent and can see through guys like him any day.

But then it crosses me, why in the first place are they talking to the Marauders? I mean I know that Alice and Emmeline-both being purebloods- were friendly with them after being pushed together at many family meetings with the Potter's but they never went out of their way to talk to them. Especially when they knew I was coming. And when I was allowed to perform magic. Which it just so happened, I was.

I look at all of them to see if I can figure out what was going on. Jamie's nose was crunched in what I would have liked to have been severe dislike but was actually her happiness. Her dark hazel eyes sparkling with mirth and her lips quirked up and revealing her tinkling bells of laughter. Well I wasn't going to get any information from her.

Emmelines long blonde hair put down was covering her pale face which meant that I had no hope of figuring out what was going on using her. Alice on the other hand, despite laughing, showed exactly what she was thinking like she usually did. She _was _officially my favourite person at that stage. Note emphasis on_ was_.

Her blue eyes were darting from watching Sirius' face as he told the story, to looking around the mangy pub in hopes of finding me then went to James Potter who was also looking slightly worried despite his large smile plastered over his face.

Hm.

Good they do remember me.

But then why was Potter worried, and why on Earth was Alice's vision going from searching the pub to Potter. Then it clicked. Well at least then I thought it did. Now that I look back it was probably because of James' worry. I thought at the time that this was another ploy from my _lovely _(note sarcasm) friends to try to get me together with Potter.

Pfft.

As if that was going to happen.

And then what was said next only seemed to resolve my certainty that this was another ploy. I was wrong now that I look back at it. But at the time I was so sure! After Black finished his story to a roar of laughter from the table Alice asked, "Where is she? She is 30 minutes late."

Whoops it must have taken longer to find my wand then I thought it did.

All of a sudden the table stopped laughing and each member took on a worried face.

Jamie replied, "I'm sure she just lost her wand or something. You know how she is."

If it wasn't for the fact that she hit that right on the nail I would have taken high offence to that statement.

"No I don't think that is it. She's hardly ever this late, if ever," Emmeline replied.

"And with You-Know-Who on the rise and her being a muggle born anything could've happened," Alice said in a solemn voice.

"Are you sure we shouldn't just apparate to her place and check on her," Potter said worriedly.

"No offence James, but I don't think that she would exactly appreciate us knocking on her door and asking for her to get her bum downstairs," Jamie said laughingly though only Sirius laughed back and I think it's pretty obvious why.

Good that she is adding laughter to the conversation and making sure that Potter stays away from my home. Hold on a second. Since when did Jamie call Potter, James? How dare she? Traitor!

"But what if You-Know-Who did come and murder her," Emmeline stated worriedly.

Potter hissed, "Don't say that."

I figured that I should probably intervene soon before they do decide to march into my home to find it empty of any Lily Vanessa Evans. Then coming up with a plan that at that time I thought was genius, I decided that since Jamie was going to get all friendly with the Marauders which by the way how long has this been going on for I decided that I was going to pretend that I was all matey mate with them.

I, using my extraordinary charms skills, made a popping sound much like the one of apparating sound in my area where they all looked over and I appeared out of the darkness making a good act of just apparating. Really, I should be given an Oscar or something.

I looked around as if searching for my three best friends and then looked in front of me to see 7 slightly sheepish and might I add guilty 17 year olds. Heh!

I yelled out, "JAMIEKINS! EMMAKINS! ALICE THE MALICE!"

It took a little bit of time to get over their initial shock of me appearing when they were talking about barging into my home until all three of the girls squealed out and ran to hug me. I laughed as I was bombarded with three extremely tight hugs and then as if just seeing them, gasped out at sight of the Marauders.

"Pete? Siri? Jamesy? Remy?" I choked out and then ran over and gave all four of them a hug as if we were the best of friends. Ha I'm expecting my Oscar nomination any day now.

My hugs were of course not returned as all 7 teenagers were sort of scared that I all of a sudden seemed to have made amends with them. Ha! As if!

They all looked at me as if I had grown another head and I smirked inwardly. Then as if I hadn't just seen their gaping looked around and sighed, "Merlin I've missed the magic world."

Gaping answered my statement! How articulate.

I then smiled at Jamie, Emmeline and Alice questioningly, "So when did they arrive? And why are they here? Oh and sorry I arrived so late. You know me, always losing my wand and then finding out it was only tucked behind my ear."

If I had expected some other reply other than gaping, I was sadly mistaken. I would have shaken my head sadly if it wasn't for the fact that I was too busy trying to keep my Oscar awarding act up. You know sometimes I amaze myself. Not only had I successfully managed to make my 3 best friends believe that I was mates with the banes of my existence and managed not to burst out laughing at their expressions but I had also managed to act everything I'm not. Usually I would never squeal, or give nicknames to my friends in public, or act like some sort of bimbo. If this had been a normal circumstance I would have greeted them detached, cool headed and only slightly happy at seeing them again.

Ha! As I said before, I sometime amaze myself.

Their faces though were priceless and so I swallowed the shriek of mirth that was begging to come out and I looked at them expectantly. Alice, the most responsible of us four, as she was brought up in a pure blood household which were extremely biased on pure blood supremacy, shook out of it first and said, "Hello Lily, these blokes are here because we just so happened to run into them. We didn't happen to tell you because it was completely unexpected…" She rambled on but she should have just said_ 'Oh we planned this meeting weeks ago and we didn't tell you because we knew you'd flip your lid. But obviously this secrecy wasn't necessary since you are all of a sudden mates with them.'_

She was never credited for her abilities to hide her emotions. I must have been daydreaming or something at that time because she looked at me expectantly as if I was supposed to answer her.

"What?" I said, in my usual blunt manner.

"I just asked whether or not you were ready to go to Diagon Alley since you were 30 minutes late." She took on a look of stern reproving and inside I was afraid of a lecture about losing my wand but on the outside I put on a cheerful expression and said, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Jamie looked at me weirdly then burst out laughing. It was my turn to look at her weirdly.

I apparently wasn't the only one pretending that I didn't know her because she began choking out between her chuckles, "I'm sorry… But it's just… That you… Of all people… Called James… Jamesy!" Then before I could get anything else out of her she burst into fits of laughter once again.

This time though Black, Pettigrew, Remus and Emmeline joined her while Potter, Alice and I looked around as if we thought they were people that had decided to join us when we had no idea who they were. And I was not being mean. People really were giving us looks.

I shot Jamie a look that said that if it wasn't for the fact that she was one of my best friends I would never talk to her again and then huffed and turned on my heel walking briskly towards the brick wall that hid the secret entrance to Diagon Alley.

I looked back and saw Potter, Jamie, Alice, Remus and Emmeline following me so I lifted my nose in the air as if they were scum and apparated on the spot to my corner. Luckily Black and Pettigrew were laughing too hard for them to hear me as I didn't place a silencing charm around me.

I was entertained to watch their expressions as they saw me disappear on the spot. They all went back to the table muttering darkly. Jamie on the other hand was laughing and praising my skill. She was saying how proud she was that I pranked them all and that I was finally growing up. This in both cases wasn't true as, if anything I would not be growing up but growing down, wait scratch that, that doesn't make sense.

Anyway Alice looked annoyed, Emmeline murderous, Remus amused and Potter worried.

Ha!

Pulled a good one over them I did!

Who would have thought that perfect, Head Girl (though they don't know that yet) Lily Vanessa Evans would prank them all. And not just once but twice. In just one day I had made them all think that I was besties with the Marauders and disappeared on the spot. I gave myself a mental pat on the back.

Pfft!

Not now. Now I give myself a kick in the bum. I never think of the consequences do I?

Anyway back to the story. I hid in my corner stifling my laughter as Jamie told everyone in her fits of laughter that they should all just give me time to cool off and then I'll be as good as new. Then they got to a more interesting topic. My newly found friendship with the Marauders.

Sirius began, "What the hell was that anyway?"

They all didn't need to ask to know what he was talking about.

"I have no idea. None of her letters said anything about her turning over a new leaf with you guys." Alice answered unsure of everything. I was secretly thinking _Of course I didn't. If you guys just didn't invite them to meet us here behind my back then you wouldn't be having this conversation._

Wanting to get involved again but wanting to hear the rest of their conversation I stayed hidden in my corner as they continued on.

"Do you really think that was her?" Emma asked seriously.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Jamie replied, "Of course it was her! She has finally learnt how to forget about being a goody two shoes and just enjoy life."

I know, I have the greatest friends, don't I? Just look at that love and compassion. I just love Jamie and her wit. It was the greatest day of my life when she and I were made dorm mates. Note the blatant sarcasm in this past paragraph.

"No what I mean is that she never, ever gives us nicknames unless she's extremely excited about something or I suppose drunk but as far as I know she never has been. Which again proves my point, Lily Evans has never been drunk before or had anything stronger than Butterbeer so why all of the sudden would she be all happy, and nickname calling, and hugging, and squealing, and hugging those who was supposed to be the bane of her existence?"

And then it clicked to me that everything she was saying was true. I never got drunk and never did any of the things I just did. And yet I just showed the Marauders what was only ever shown when I was experiencing a sugar high. Even now as I look back at it I bang my head on the wall. I am such a bloody idiot! I showed the Marauders the not so perfect flaws of Lily Vanessa Evans.

Let me explain. When I first entered Hogwarts I made a pact to myself after being called a Mudblood for the first time at Hogwarts, to make sure that nobody ever saw me at less than perfect unless I knew I could trust them. It took until second year for me to trust Alice, Jamie and Emma enough to let them see my flaws because of my insecurities of not being loved. And I have every reason to, as my all so lovely older sister, who before I got my letter to Hogwarts adored me, ditched me out of jealousy of my magical abilities.

Now we are only sisters out of blood. Nothing else. And so nobody except for my parents and best friends ever saw me at anything less than perfect except for when my red head genes kicked in and I got myself worked into a fiery temper. And for this almost everybody respects me and leaves me alone. Some people _coughJamesPottercough_ didn't seem to get that message.

And for all that, here I was letting Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Remus see me as some sort of a slaggish bimbo.

I am a bloody idiot! A good actress but nevertheless a bloody idiot!

So I came up with a new master mind, evil, genius plan. Pretend that somebody nicked a strand of my hair, drank some Polyjuice potion and came storming in acting as if I was a slag. Genius. _Then. _Again I wonder why I believe I am some genius when all my plans come back to bite me in bum.

Oh well what's done is done and holy Merlin it is done!

So I decide to use my master plan and again make another apparating sound as all of the 7 teenagers turn around to look at me. So there I went pulling my biggest prank yet on them (pretending that my last two pranks never happened), and walked out of the shadows looking once around again and then starting as I look in front to see the once again sheepish and slightly guilty teenagers. Although now that I look back I see some respect coming from Jamie, Black and Pettigrew from my pranks.

Anyway I, _using my amazing Oscar awarding acting skills_, gasp at the sight of the Marauders and then narrow my eyes suspiciously. They all looked confused and I inwardly applauded my dramatic entrances.

I look towards Alice and ask, "Why are _they_ here?"

Alice looks confused and states, "What do you mean, I've already explained this."

I give her a weird look and reply, "Alice I knew that one day you would finally crack from the pressure of your family but can you cut with the kidding around and just tell me what's going on?"

Emma, most likely catching onto what I wanted them to believe, stated while kicking Alice in the shin as I saw Alice's hand going down to her leg and her groan of pain, "They're here because we were waiting for you and they so kindly chose to wait with us as we so patiently waited for you. So what took you so long?"

Ah Emma just like Jamie has the kind of dependence you can count on in these situations. Even though she thought she just saw me and then sees what is supposedly the real me confused over when she thought she saw the real me can still use her charming wit and sarcasm to give me a laugh. Ha-ha, well done Emma.

Every body else at the table looked at Emma as though she was crazy while I said with an highly exasperated and extremely long sigh, "Petunia had me meet Vernon's family, as they are getting hitched soon and even though we both didn't like it, Mum made me come along. It wasn't my fault that this 'lunch' was an hour longer than what I thought it would have been. Blame my bad karma."

Everybody stares from me, to Emma, to me, to the spot the supposed me apparated away and then back to me. I just stare back.

Ha!

So here we are having a stare contest when finally Jamie or maybe Jamie's stomach interrupts. "Merlin, I'm hungry. Now that you are here can we either please order something or go to Floreans to have an icecream?"

I laugh even though everybody else is still caught in some sort of a stupor and I nod as Jamie gets up picks up her bag and we get ready to leave for the ice cream shop in Diagon Alley.

Black interrupts us, "Hold on a second. What is going on!!!???"

Alice finally understanding that either I was obliviated, pranking them once again or somebody else pretended to be me said under her breath though I could still hear her, "I'll explain it to you later."

Then as if that was the opening we needed, left to Diagon Alley where things started getting bad.

We first went to Floreans Fortescue where we all went to the counter to order and pay for our ice creams.

Now I smirked as the Marauders were about to see how crazy my favourite ice cream flavour was. I watched everybody else order to create suspense. I'm pretty sure that when I told Jamie to go first that she rolled her eyes. So shoot me, I love suspense. Jamie ordered chocolate mint, Emma ordered strawberry as always, Alice ordered plain vanilla which to this day I don't understand as it is so boring, Pettigrew ordered caramel, Remus ordered chocolate which wasn't really unexpected as that boy had some weird obsession with anything chocolate, Black ordered banana and then it was just Potter and I.

I waved my hands at him as if to say 'by all means go ahead'.

He then said, "Ladies first".

I smirked and then returned with, "Then by all means go ahead."

I know, even I surprise myself with my wit.

But he just smiled softly and went up to order. And this is when I got creeped out.

The old lady that was serving us asked him, "What would ya like hun?"

Potter smiled charmingly and replied, "A scoop of pineapple, then a scoop of mango tango, then chocolate and finish it off with a pumpkin juice topping."

I looked at him surprised and weirdly. So did my friends because they knew that, that was how I had my ice cream. He must have thought it was because the flavour was weird because he laughed (as did his friends) and said, "What, it is actually good if you try it."

I again give him a weird look that he smiled amusedly at and then took his ice cream off the old woman and headed over to where everybody else was standing not too far away.

I didn't want the arrogant git thinking that I was only choosing that ice cream flavour because he did so when the old lady smiled nicely at me and asked what I wanted I muttered softly, "the same thanks."

Jamie, as lovely as she is, decided to either completely embarrass me or annoy me as when they all couldn't hear me place my order she said sweetly, "What was that Lil?"

I shot a look at her that I hoped promised her pain and said just as sweetly, "What was what Jamie?"

Emma catching onto our game stated, "What was your order Lily?"

I shot a look at her and said hoping that this would shut them up but deep down knowing that it wouldn't, "Just my usual _Em_."

Then Alice deciding that she would also like to embarrass me to the pits of fiery hell asked me in the same sweet tone that we had been using this whole time, "And what would that be Lily?"

I glared at her wishing that looks could kill and then said, "A scoop of pineapple, a scoop of mango, chocolate and then a dollop of pumpkin juice topping. Happy?"

Jamie smiled innocently but her eyes shined triumph and stated, "Extremely."

I didn't even have to look at the Marauders to know that they were all smirking (arrogant gits that they are) and grabbed my ice cream cone off the lady giving her a brief thank you then huffed annoyed and walked over to a booth.

The others followed me smirking but the boys actually looked slightly confused and not smirking triumphantly how I thought they would have been.

In fact Pettigrew and Black actually looked disgusted. As if asking my unsaid question Black asked me, "How can you like that flavour? I thought that Prongs here was the only one that could ever like that."

I just shrugged and continued licking the ice cream. After eating our ice cream and exchanging casual pleasantries although Potter looked over to me a few times with a confused and slightly exasperated look we all went on our way deciding to meet up again at the Leaky Cauldron in two hours.

I went on my way with Alice and Emma as Jamie wanted to go broom shopping with the guys. We went to Flourish and Botts first and stayed there for nearly an hour as Alice and I were big book nerds. Emma had to threaten to burn all of our books before we left.

So we left with several new bags packed with books that were necessary for school and also some for our own knowledge. We hurried over to the Magical Menagerie a magical pet store in which I went searching for a pet that my parents had finally let me get, and Alice and Emma looked for food for their pets.

In the end, after searching through all the owls, toads and cats I chose a small grey and white kitten which I named Teddy.

I bought her food, a kitty litter tray and some cute toys and we went on our way.

We rushed over to the Apothecary with only 20 minutes to spare where I made a public embarrassment of myself. As I was buying a new kit of potion supplies for the average Potions Master my eyes caught sight of a potion called _Solius Revellius._

It was said to after drinking it, supply a vision of your soul mate, where they lived and how old they were. Of course I was only looking at it from curiosity but try telling that to Sirius Black.

So there I was reading over on the ingredients and risks when I heard footsteps behind me. I was about to turn around when a whisper in my ears came to me in a familiar voice.

"Trying to figure out who your true soul mate is so you have a new reason to break my best mates' heart eh?"

I was offended at this comment and turned around to look at Sirius Black looking, well serious. I glared at him and said, "I do not break your best mates' heart for that would mean he has a heart in the first place. And anyway I'm only curious about what it is."

Sirius smirked at me cruelly and said in a bitter tone, "You think you're so smart don't you Evans? Sauntering around as if you are the Queen and we are mere mortals. Well get your bloody head out of your ass Evans. You are not as special as you like to think you are."

I gritted my teeth in annoyance, I hated it when people offended me when all it was, was a mask to protect me from being hurt. He had no idea how hurt I had been before. He had no bloody idea.

I did not answer him as I put the potion back on its shelf and walked away from Black without a second thought. But apparently he didn't think that was enough as he grabbed my shoulder and turned me towards him saying, "I'll be watching you this year Evans. You'll see. You're not going to get another chance to hurt Prongs. Understand?"

I was beginning to get afraid and I just nodded silently praying to Merlin that, he'd leave me alone but then Jamie called out to Black and he pushed me away and sauntered off towards Jamie as if a lost puppy.

What he didn't remember was that by pushing me away he was pushing me towards a whole shelf of potions. Potions that were contained in glass vials.

So as if in slow motion I felt myself fall back towards the potion shelf and then bang into it. From there everything sped up and I felt my whole life flash before my eyes.

I know.

Original right?

And you know what sad thought crossed my mind after the recount of my life.

_Jeez I spent a lot of time in the library._

I know I am just so witty. But in my defence I thought I was about to die.

So as I felt the first glass break through my skin instead of crying I closed my eyes and placed a small smile on my face.

Because Merlin knows I'm going to die with a smile on my face,

I'm pretty sure I heard some people shouting out my name but at that moment I felt a potion fall on my head and I succumbed to the black.

The next thing I know I'm in St. Mungo's all alone and unsure of what to do.

I am pretty sure that I was out for a long time because it is now morning and there are no healers walking around.

So now I am alone in St. Mungo's not knowing what happened after I blacked out and not knowing if my friends are here or not.

Wait hold on a second I hear some footsteps coming towards the door.

* * *

**Sunday 30th, Sometime before lunch, Evans household**

Well that was odd.

Very odd.

Too odd.

Those footsteps that I heard coming towards my door were actually Emma's, Jamie's, Alice's, Black's, Potter's and Remus's. I still don't know where Pettigrew was.

Anyway I rush to put my diary away as at the time I thought it might have been a Healer and I didn't know whether or not I was allowed to write.

I know I'm a bit of a goody-two-shoes but I can't help it. I got it from Dad.

So the door opens and I hold in a breath until I see Jamie's face looking around the door. I think that she might have thought I had died or something like that because she squealed LILYKINS and ran towards me and covered me in a hug.

I returned it for a moment until I got bored with not knowing what happened and so I say, "Ah Jamie not that this isn't appreciated but I would like to know what happened before I go gray."

I think that Jamie might not have heard my last part because she bit her bottom lip and asked, "Oh sorry. Did I hurt you?"

I thought about it for a moment and then said, "Nope. Everything seems to be in working order."

Then Alice and Emma ran to me and bombarded me in hugs and I groaned inwardly. _Didn't we just go through this? _

So after 10 minutes of reassuring them that I was fine and then going through the same process with the blokes I was finally told what happened.

Alice began, "You gave us a right scare you did. Thought we lost you."

Hmmm.

I didn't think it was that bad.

Wait scratch that.

Hadn't I myself thought I was dead?

Emma continued, "Yeah. In fact for a moment we did."

All of a sudden everybody turned really solemn and I took on a confused expression, "Wait what you mean _you lost me_?"

Nobody seemed ready to talk and I began tapping my foot in impatience, I was actually shocked when I noticed that Alice, Jamie and Emma were glossy eyed.

Merlin is it really that bad. Am I actually a ghost? And I know that is completely illogical since only 20 minutes before I was writing in this diary but everybody looked really serious. I began hyperventilating and thought I was going to faint.

Remus told me instead as everybody else still seemed lost for words, "Well what she means is that, you died. Your heart stopped beating for several seconds. There was no pulse. There was blood everywhere. You suffered serious head injuries and didn't wake up for a day. We've only just been let in."

Oh.

Right.

That's why they were crying.

I died.

There was no pulse.

My heart stopped beating.

I died.

And then came back to life.

How?

How…?

What is that word I am looking for?

How AWESOME!!!

I died and then came back to life.

Merlin there can't be many people who can say that can there?

If they all thought that I was going to be all sad they were sadly mistaken.

I looked at them all for a moment and they all stared right back stony faced as if afraid that I was going to faint or something.

Ha.

How ironic.

Then I began laughing.

"I am just one of a kind aren't I? I mean how many people can say that they died and then came back to life?"

All my friends and the blokes' mouths dropped in synchronization.

I just laughed harder at that.

Merlin now that I look back they must have thought I was off my cracker.

Heh.

I always said I was.

Then Alice began hitting me in the arm. I went indignant and groaned in pain, "Alice! What the hell was that for?"

"For." _Hit._ "Laughing." _Hit_. "About something." _Hit. Hit. _"That's not funny!" _HIT!_

I began nursing my arm from the onslaught of pain and gave her a look that promised revenge in various torturous methods.

I thought of how I was supposed to put it in words to help explain it. Then instead of doing anything I did what any strong, brave Gryffindor would do.

I cowered under the blankets and faked sleep.

Suck that Alice.

Actually now that I think of it, probably not the smartest idea.

Well I never claimed to be a cunning Slytherin.

I heard Alice groan and stomp out of the room muttering profanities under her breath. I then heard another few people follow after her and giving a sigh in relief go out of my blanket retreat only to find myself facing the eyes of who caused this problem in the first place.

Sirius Black.

I looked around hoping that somebody would save me from his terrifying face.

He kept on staring at me and then bit out one word, "Sorry."

And then he marched out of the room.

Jeez.

Boys.

I'll never understand them.

Really I won't.

About half an hour later a healer came in, did a few diagnosis spells on me and then told me I could have a shower and leave.

I went into the bathroom that was connected to my ward and looked at myself in the mirror.

Jeez didn't these healers know how to do a few cleaning charms.

Not so hard.

In fact I'm pretty sure that they're fourth year material.

The healers of today are severely lacking.

When I got home, my Mum gave me a brief hug, said that she loved me and then went back to the kitchen to cook whatever she was before. Mothers today. Insert eye roll here.

So here I am, in my favourite pyjamas, writing in the diary and eating comfort ice cream.

Another habit I picked up from Mum.

I eat ice cream whenever I am even the least bit sad.

It's an obsession of mine.

* * *

**30****th**** August, Late in the evening, **

Damn it! I am never again going to go to Diagon Alley and getting hurt.

Not that I can help it. It's my bad karma.

But really. I am out not even a day and already have to rush to get everything packed.

Stupid Hogwarts.

Why do they have to make the train go on September 1st?

Why can't it be September 2nd?

Really?

Somebody tell me.

Now where did that wand get to again?

Oh yeah.

Tucked behind my ear.

Whoops!

Remember to pack:

-Cat food

-School robes

-Wand (must remember!)

-Heaps of quills!

-Textbooks

-This diary!!!

-HEAD GIRL BADGE!

-Parchment

-Sweaters (how many times I've forgotten them, and had to freeze my butt off at Hogwarts until Mum and Dad remember to send me them, I have lost count of!!!)

-SOCKS!!! (Don't ask)

* * *

**30****th**** October maybe 1****st**** September, really, really late or really, really early!**

I have just now finished packing!

HUZZAH!

Though I'll probably be really, really grumpy tomorrow from lack of sleep.

Eh?

I'll just pass it off as back lash from my recent hospital visit.

I am sort of sad though. I mean this is pretty much my last night here. After this year I will have finished Hogwarts and moved into the magical world leaving behind the muggle world. But on the positive side; no more Petunia! I am still sad about that. Losing Petty I mean. I don't know why she hates me so much. It can't be because she's jealous like Mum says, right?

She wouldn't have stayed jealous for this long.

Right?

Or maybe she is jealous.

But I can't help what I was born with!

It is not my fault that I was given magical abilities and she wasn't!

Yeah!

So I should be the one mad at her for ditching me when I was starting this new, scary school and not going to see Mum, Dad and Petty for ages!

Well I would be if it wasn't for the fact that my conscious won't let me.

Stupid, annoying, guilty conscience!

I wonder if I'm going to apparate tomorrow or get driven there.

It has been tradition for Mum and Dad to drive me but that was before I got my apparition license and all.

No, I am going to ask them to drive me because it is tradition and what if I insult them by saying that I was just going to apparate.

Yeah I am going to get driven there and that is that!

* * *

**1****st**** September, after Prefect meeting, a compartment on Hogwarts Express**

I am too shocked to write.

I think I am having a heart attack.

Honestly I do.

Write later.


	2. Being called Lily and beating Blight

**AN: I only got one review! One! Even though there was about 11views! That is 1:100! REVIEW!**

* * *

**1****st**** September, in compartment on Hogwarts Express, about 30 minutes before we arrive at Hogsmeade**

Well bugger.

Bloody bugger!

I know my last entry wasn't exactly helpful but today has been a long, long day.

And it started off so well. I mean apart from the chronic fatigue, it couldn't have gone any better.

Now I'm not too sure.

So far today I've had to go back home twice making myself almost late for the train, had a serious life-changing moment, found out that the bane of my existence was Head Boy, been terrorized by the Ravenclaw slags, been (I think) hit on twice by a Ravenclaw prefect, found out one of my best friends have fallen in love and to top it all off I've once again been assaulted by Sirius Black.

I will not even be allowed to go to the feast because as soon as I get to Hogwarts I am going to have to go to the Hospital Wing. Fortunately for me, Black and I are the only ones who know why I need to go.

I better start from this morning. I had woken up at 5:30AM which considering I got to bed at about 1AM last night is creepy. I mean usually I have about 12 hours sleep and I am still tired. And I only had 4 and a half hours sleep, but I passed it off as being nervous for the new year and my new position as Head Girl.

So I decided to make sure I packed everything, I looked at my trunk and noticed how disorderly it was and so I took everything out of it and began repacking it. It was sort of weird since every year I went to Hogwarts my trunk was in the utmost order and yet I was about to go to Hogwarts with my socks in my parchment. I thanked my lucky stars that my body decided to wake up earlier than ever this morning.

After an hour of sorting, throwing out and refolding I went downstairs to find my dad drinking his coffee and sitting on the stool in the kitchen. He was a doctor and at the moment he had what I could only guess was a medical form out and writing furiously on it. I went over to him and gave him a huge hug, as I hadn't seen him in a week because I slept most days into noon and by then he was working and he usually got home after I had fallen asleep.

He jumped for a second before turning around and his face split into a huge smile when he saw who it was, "Flower! Why are you up so early?"

I smiled brightly for a moment before then realizing what he had just asked me. _What was I up so early for?_

Again I passed it off as nerves and replied, "I couldn't stay asleep. I guess I am just excited about the new year and all."

My Dads smile was wiped off his face as he remembered that this was my last day home, "Oh yeah. You're going back to school. Are you excited?"

I gave him a weird look as I had only just told him that I was excited, "Er, yeah I am excited. I am a little nervous about being Head Girl though. In fact I am terrified! I still think that they made a huge mistake and when I get there they are going to tell me that Lola Blight actually received it."

There was no use in telling Dad about Blight because I had complained enough times about her in my letters to explain how our relationship was. See, she was the Ravenclaw princess. She had pretty much shagged everybody there was to and she absolutely despised me. I don't know why but Mary says it is because she had her eyes set on Potter and then he became 'obsessed' with me.

I think it is just because I got straight O on my OWLs and she didn't. It is always a competition between us: Who could get the best result, which one of us was going out with the best guy (that's one sided to her since I don't give a damn) and who could snag Potter first.

Really I wouldn't mind if she won the latter as it would probably get him off my head. Anyways Blight has her little Ravenclaw cronies; Miranda Parker, Penelope Jones and Katy White. The other two Ravenclaw girls; Shirley Clover and Hannah Buckley were really nice and we sometimes talked in History of Magic and Ancient Runes.

Anyways back to my day, "Oh Flower, I don't think that they are going to take away your Head Girl badge. Wasn't it you who got straight O in your OWLs while Lola Blight only got 3 O's?"

I blushed as I remembered gloating to Mum and Dad in a letter after my 6th year began after overhearing that I had beaten Blight at something once again.

I just nodded but then said, "Yeah but Dad, I am not really good at talking to people. I mean I can do it, but I don't know how to. I am one of the least organized people there are."

Well technically that was true but when I had my mask on I guess I did look pretty sophisticated.

Dad just shook his head sadly and said solemnly, "Lily, your headmaster, Professor Bumblebee-"

I stifled my laughter as I corrected him, "Dumbledore."

"Right. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have given you that badge unless you really deserved it."

"But Dad that is what I am saying! He wouldn't have given me it unless I deserved it or if there was a mistake, which I am sure there is."

Dad just laughed and went back to his paper. I sighed and went to get myself a bowl of porridge. I didn't really like it, but it was all there was.

We sat there in silence as I finished eating and he drank his coffee until Mum came down.

"Oh! Finally! There you are Mark. Oh and Lily. What are you doing up?" my Mum stated pushing her red hair out of her face. I just put on a smile as Mum didn't bother to listen to my explanation as she went on with telling Dad about something that was happening with her newest book.

Eventually I finished half of my bowl of porridge and walked upstairs to have a shower. Okay, SO NOT going to write the details of that in case somebody finds this. So after finishing my shower I put on a park of cords and a red skivvy.

I plaited my hair and then bounced downstairs ready to take on the world. I wanted to go soon but considering it was only 8AM I would just have to sit down and wait out the hours.

Eventually I decided that since it was going to be one of the last times of being in the muggle world I would play a little bit in the play ground around the corner.

I hoped to dear Merlin that no undesirables _couchSeverusSnapecough_ would come as I set off towards my child hood sanctuary.

There was nobody there since it was so early and I sat on one of the swings and slowly worked myself up higher and higher. I remember doing this with Petunia several years earlier.

I would try to go as high as I could and then to see how much Petunia cared for me I would jump off.

She usually came running over to me to make sure I wasn't hurt.

That was when it all started.

The mask I mean.

I don't even know why I have it.

But moving on from that I got the swing to go as high as a seventeen year old could make it and then at the right moment I jumped off it and landed like a cat on my feet. Very graceful if I say so myself.

Anyways after I stayed there for what I thought was half an hour I went home.

I looked at the clock and then looked again as I realized it was 10AM.

I had an hour to get to Kings Cross Station and I live 45 minutes away from London.

I quickly got Mum and Dad and told them we needed to go.

We rushed out the door and got in the car.

5 minutes into the trip Mum asked me whether or not I had my trunk and I stared at her in shock when I realized that in my rush I had forgotten to get all my stuff.

Now that I look back I probably could've got Mum and Dad to park somewhere, where a tree was and apparate back home to get my trunk and then apparated back to the tree.

But in my surprise I completely forgot about my magical abilities and we had to speed back home to get my trunk and cat.

So there we were in the car once again all worried about not getting there in time when I realized I forgot this diary since I had never actually put it into my trunk.

So I forced Mum and Dad to drive back home even though they were saying stuff like 'We will send it to you' and 'You can buy a new diary'.

But I couldn't do that since Mary gave me this journal and Merlin knew that she would be happy to see me using it.

So we were once again down the same road and Mum and Dad were grumbling about how much more time we had, while I sat there completely oblivious to the world.

Then after 40 more minutes of being in the car we were finally there. And because there were only 5 more minutes left we had to rush to the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

Actually before I continue on with my little escapades I wonder why it is called platform 9 ¾.

Shouldn't it be 9 ½?

Magical people have no logic when it comes to these things.

Anyways I got to the platform 9 and what should have been ½ as Mum and Dad followed me and saw a lot of parents crying and hugging. I was confused as to this because we did this every year and this year was just like the rest.

Before it hit me!

And boy it hit me good.

This year was nothing like the rest.

Lord Voldy-thingy (sorry but I can never remember what his name is) has made some serious losses to families in these Summer holidays.

And so as I looked around astonished, wondering why every Mother and Father was acting as if they would never see their children again I realized that, that may be the case. They may never see each other again.

And all of a sudden I began to cry. Not full out sob, but just tears. And I turned around, grabbed Mum and Dad and we all began to hug.

Mum must have either realized that this may be the last time we see each other or always have been this emotional because she began to cry as well. I felt sorry for Dad. He had one short lady sobbing hardly and a tall seventeen year old with tears running down her face.

Yeah, sorry Dad.

So when the train made the final bell I rushed onto the Hogwarts Express, blew kisses to Mum and Dad and began searching for my friends as I didn't have the Prefect meeting for another hour. As I was getting to the middle of the train I was halted by the Ravenclaw prefect. Paul Stevenson.

He and I had been friendly for a while because of fifth year patrols but the way he approached me, I think he had a lot more than just friends.

He called out loudly at little, innocent, unsuspecting me, "HEY! LILY!!!"

I turned around to see who it was and to my surprise, it was blonde hair, blue eyes and gorgeous face, "Oh, hi Paul."

"I heard that you got Head Girl."

I nodded at him and then said jokingly, "Yeah. What was old Dumbledore thinking?"

He laughed with me and then said completely contradicting what he had just laughed about, "Nah, you deserve this. You were a great Prefect. And you're really smart and pretty…"

Insert bright red blush from me and a crooked smile and wink from him.

On the inside I was like, RED ALERT! RED ALERT!

You see, I have never had a boyfriend before. Even though a number of boys have asked me to Hogsmeade I have declined out of either sheer unwillingness or having other plans.

The former was directed at Potter.

I laughed nervously and then said as kindly as I could while being on red alert, "Well, I gotta go Paul. I'll see you around?"

He nodded and winked again.

What is with boys and winking?

So I walked away, my face still bright red and eventually found the compartment with my best friends.

And the Marauders.

So I was thinking, oh not this again.

So I decided that I was going to be cool and sophisticated with them.

Pfft.

How long did that last?

So I waited for my blush to recede before opening the compartment door.

I had expected the normal, overenthusiastic hugs that I normally got but instead I received an awkward (and guilty on their side) silence.

I assume that only seconds before I arrived they were talking about me.

What else is new?

I ignored it as I sat down next to Mary and Jamie and stated sarcastically, "It's good to see you too."

As if snapping out of it, all four girls began hugging me and gushing over their holidays.

I eventually began gushing back, forgetting about my resolution on keeping a cool head in front of the Marauders.

Then, about 5 minutes later, we all stopped hugging and sat down. All the boys looked amused actually I assume they were as I was looking anywhere but.

Because, if you want the truth, I had better things to do.

Oh what am I kidding?

I was still terrified of Blacks' warning, annoyed by what would have been the characteristic Potter smirk, frustrated with Pettigrews' unwavering admiration for the other boys and slightly afraid of whether or not I'd see a shiny, golden Head Boy badge on Remus' robes.

Now don't get me wrong. Remus is a great guy. One of the best I know. But he has a tendency to plan pranks with the Marauders.

And that is an offence in itself.

So I looked out the window and watched at the tidy, London area changed into the wild countryside.

I think that the others were talking, but I didn't take notice.

Not until Jamie told me that I should get to the Prefect meeting because there was only 5 minutes left.

I don't know why it was such a shock.

I mean the only people in the compartment were Jamie, Pettigrew, Black and Emmeline.

But when I reached the Prefect compartment with only 2 minutes to spare and saw Potter at the front, I freaked out.

Actually, on the inside I was freaking out, but luckily my mask endured the near heart attack I was having.

Every prefect looked at me and I blushed bright red, I was never one for attention.

So I sat down at the front as all the whispering slowly faded away. As I looked around the compartment I saw Blight glaring at me and I just smiled angelically back at her.

Evans: 1

Blight: 0

YES!

One of the only good things of my day apparently.

I continued on my search of the crowd and next to Blight, was her Prefect counterpart Paul.

He winked at me but I pretended not to notice it.

Then I saw Alice and I smiled at her. I should have known that if I wasn't Gryffindor 7th year prefect, she would be. I was really happy for her.

Eventually Potter got up, probably realizing that I wasn't going to and began a really, really good speech.

I realized then and there that Potter was obviously meant for this job. Unlike me.

He has real leadership qualities. Unlike me.

He has charisma. Unlike me.

He is popular and Quiddich captain. Unlike me.

It was a really sad moment for me. I mean, all of a sudden I realized that Potter, pranking, annoying, _Potter_, was a better leader than me.

I felt like I wanted to cry.

But of course that would have been really unHeadGirlish.

He started in this really powerful voice, "Okay everybody. I am your new Head Boy and for those who don't know me I am James Potter. And as a lot of you would know me as one of the largest, detention earning guys at Hogwarts, I assure you that this is not a joke."

A few people laughed, "The head girl for this year is Lily Evans."

A few people applauded and I smiled sheepishly as Alice began whooping. Then Paul did. I blushed even harder and waited until the noise drifted down. Potter sat down and I stood up, "Okay, first of all congratulations on receiving Prefect. It is a high honor and you have all obviously worked hard to receive it-"(Except Blight) "As prefect you will have a lot of new responsibilities thrown onto your shoulders. You will have to patrol once a fortnight and will have to give some of your free time up, for Prefect meetings and duties.

"But along with the harder ones there are also some better roles that you can exercise. For one, you are allowed to award and dock points as well as give detentions. But be aware that any abuse of these roles will end in your position being revoked. You have been warned."

I sat down feeling pleased with myself that I had managed to speak without making an utter embarrassment with myself.

I gave myself a mental pat on the shoulders.

Potter continued my speech, "I know that a lot of you are wondering why I should be warning you when I have done it a million times myself, but no using your badge to stay out late. And especially no using your badge to use your patrol times in less, lets say, productive manners."

It took me a while to realize what he was implying but when I did, I blushed bright red. I then went on, "I have a piece of parchment here that has a basic outline on what times you would like to patrol. If you would all pick a time that would be great."

Next thing I knew I was surrounded by prefects all rushing to get the best times. I smiled softly as I remember how that used to be me.

But now it didn't matter.

I got to choose first.

SCORE!!!

When everybody had finished choosing they all sat down and began whispering to each other. Finally everybody stopped and I went on, "Everybody will have to do some patrols on the train today. There will be NO docking of points for anything illegitimate. Understood? Good. Now you all have time slots to patrol so I am going to give you this table and you will all _calmly_ take a look at when and where you are patrolling and then _calmly_ return to your seats. Understand?"

I put the patrol list on the table and then quickly returned to my seats. Despite my commands of a calm look at the chart it was once again chaos.

Finally that was all over and I went back to my seat.

Potter stood up and dismissed everybody. And then he sat down again.

I was thinking then, why isn't he rushing to get out? I mean, I thought he would be the first one out of here.

When everybody left, Potter turned to me and then said in a soft but strong voice, "Look Lily, I understand that we don't exactly get along with each other…"

He kept on talking but all I could think of was, LILY???

HE CALLED ME LILY?

WHAT THE MERLIN?!

As I came back to Earth he was staring at me questioningly.

I asked very HeadGirlish, "What?"

He stared at me exasperated and then said, "I asked whether or not we could work out our difficulties and become friends so we don't have to give up our roles on Heads because of our squabbles?"

I stared at him taken aback, then I said stuttering, and as I look back on it now, very stupidly, "You want us to be friends?"

Potter smiled at me and my stuttering mouth and said, "Well more or less."

My traitorous and might I add lying mouth said, "I think we could work that out."

In my head though I was thinking, WAIT, _WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID I JUST SAY?!_

Potter smiled and said, "Thank you Lily. You don't know how much easier this will make this year. And I also think that sometime in the next week we should decide the Hogsmeade dates and choose new passwords for the houses."

I just nodded stupidly all the while asking what the hell had possessed me to say that.

Eventually Potter said, "Well I better go now. So see you later?"

I just kept on nodding and he waved and left the compartment.

I stayed in there for a little while before deciding to write in this journal.

So hence the:

_I am too shocked to write._

_I think I am having a heart attack._

_Honestly I do._

_Write later._

Then I walked out of the compartment and on my way back to my original compartment I was confronted by the Ravenclaw slags.

By Ravenclaw slags I mean Blight and her two followers Katy White and Miranda Parker.

Blight spat out at me, "Don't think that just because you and James are heads now means that you and him will get together. Because you won't. He loves me."

I knew that it was of no use to tell them that I had no desire for Potter and I to get together so I said back sweetly, "Are you trying to reassure me or yourself of that?"

Blight just huffed indignantly and said in a cruel voice, "Don't be too sure of yourself, you little mudblood. One day things are gonna bite you back and your precious friends aren't going to save you," then she spat on my shirt.

I ignored the whole mudblood part. That was the whole point of the mask. To keep things from hurting. But when she spat on me I got mad. Of course I used my anger in a more productive manner.

I just smirked and then said in a bossy voice, "That's 10 points from Ravenclaw for offending the head girl and another 10 points for spitting on the head girl."

Then with that I walked away very proud of myself.

Until I ran into Black.

Apparently, says Black, I hadn't been watching where I was going.

Pfft.

We ran into each other and my head began throbbing because I landed on the wall. I felt a rush of blood but quickly hid it, not wanting anyone to make a fuss over it.

He swore and then said, "Oh. It's you Evans. Not watching where you're walking, I suppose. Too caught up in how to break Prongs' heart after saying that you could be friends. Well I ain't falling for it."

I couldn't say anything as my head was seriously beginning to hurt me so I tried to walk away.

Of course Black wasn't having that. He pulled my arm and whispered in my ear, "Remember my last warning. Watch yourself."

Then he walked away. Just like that.

I would have begun yelling at him as my temper was in full blast, but I felt like I was about to pass out.

I reached the compartment with my friends and the Marauders except for Black, and whispered dreamily, "Hey guys," before passing out.

I don't know how long I was passed out for but apparently it was for about an hour.

My friends and the Marauders were all shocked and had lost all rational thinking.

They didn't even try to Rennervate me.

Why do I keep them around anyway?

Apparently they forgot about their magic and tried waking me up by muggle means, i.e. shaking me and hoping for the best.

Then somebody (they didn't say who but judging by the quick looks to Potter I can guess who) lifted me up and put me on the seats.

And so an hour later I woke up, on the uncomfortable seats hearing voices around me talking exceptionally loud.

I imagine that my eyelids fluttered as I opened my eyes to a worried face. Mary Macdonald.

She squealed and then gave me a huge hug where at that point the throbbing in my head that had only been mild had returned full blast. I groaned in pain and she pulled back looking apologetic. She said worriedly, "Are you okay? Did I hurt your head? And what happened to your head anyway?"

Jamie cut in here with a large smirk on her face, "I imagine that our friend, Lily was so stunned that Mr. Potter received Head Boy, that she walked into a wall."

I, as any normal person would, glared at her. But alas, it didn't work. She just kept on giving me that same, infuriating smile.

My eyes narrowed.

Her smile grew.

My nose screwed up in fury.

Her nose screwed up in laughter.

Then a throat was cleared.

It was then and only then that I realized that the Marauders were there. Including Black.

I made it my goal not to look one of them in the eyes as I went back to staring down Jamie.

A throat was once again cleared.

Eventually I looked up at Remus, he smiled angelically like he was innocent, I narrowed my eyes at him too.

He said, "So? What happened to your head?"

I quickly looked at Black before saying, "Er. Nothing."

I could tell that nobody believed me so I quickly changed the subject, "So, er, Alice. How was your summer?"

Alice all of a sudden went from suspicious to dreamy, "Well during the Summer I met up with Frank. I mean do you guys remember Frank Longbottom? He was Head Boy two years ago. Gryffindor?"

I nodded straight away as I was a Prefect then and she continued, "Well my family and I were at America, at our holiday house, and we met his family there. Did you know that he is training to be an Auror?"

I shook my head while trying to tell her to continue. She continued, "Well, I think I am in love with him."

My whole body froze from shock. SHE, ALICE ROSIER, DAUGHTER OF ONE OF THE DARKEST FAMILY'S AROUND, IS IN LOVE WITH FRANK LONGBOTTOM?

Emma got all excited, "Wow! You're in love? That's great Al!"

And so from then until now the girls have been talking about their summers, while the guys have been muttering (probably about quiddich or some other nonsense like that) and I have been writing in this journal.

Oh gotta go, the train is slowing down.

* * *

**1****st**** September, near the end of the feast, Great Hall**

This evening we receive 10 new Gryffindor's. 6 girls and 4 boys.

And you know what?

Not one of them has red hair.

In fact, nobody at this school has red hair.

Well I mean there was Fabian and Gideon Prewett but they graduated last year.

So here I am, the only person in Hogwarts that has red hair. Everybody else has non-sticking out hair.

But not me.

I hate my life.

Anyways, the food is great. Delicious treacle pudding.

Yuummmm!

I have made a pact to stay away from Black.

For some reason every time I talk to him, I end up at the hospital.

Anyway, Madame Pomfrey stitched me right up.

But then she began lecturing me on how I end up here a lot.

I told her that it is not my fault, but my bad karma.

She laughed at me.

Dumbledore just told us that the new DADA professor is Professor Johnson, she looks really strict.

Like McGonagall strict.

I bet you fate is actually a cruel, loveless person.

Pfft.

* * *

**1****st**** September, ridiculously late, 7****th**** year dormitory**

I hate my friends.

I really do.

I think that I love my cat, Teddy more.

At least she doesn't pester me with questions of my love life or should I say lack of love life.

And it is totally not my fault that I don't have a love life.

But they seem adamant that it is.

I tell them that I wish that I could find the right guy.

They scoffed.

Pfft.

Friends.

Who needs em?

So I just spent about two hours being pestered by my best friends on why I don't just say yes to Potter.

So finally I told them about how Paul Stevenson is flirting with me.

They all looked really disappointed, like that was not the response they were looking for.

So I told them that I was going to bed.

Of course, I read for a while as I need to catch up on my Transfiguration if I want to actually pass.

Then I came to here.

Pros and cons of having Jamie Carrall, Mary Macdonald, Emmeline Vance and Alice Rosier as best friends.

Cons:

They pester me with their ridiculous hopes that Potter and I will one day be married.

They try to get me to wear unnecessary make up (actually Jamie doesn't, as she, like me, hates the stuff).

They let the Marauders join in on our private conversations and outings.

They plan with the Marauders to meet us at the Leaky Cauldron and then decide to lie to me as if I don't know.

They constantly copy my homework.

Pros:

They constantly tell me how pretty and smart I am.

They let me copy their Transfiguration homework.

They seem to have the same attitude about Paul flirting with me as I do.

They give me the best presents in the world.

As far as I know, they are extremely loyal.

* * *

**2****nd**** September, breakfast, Great Hall**

I just received my schedule.

Today I have DADA with Prof. Johnson, then I have a study session (HUZZAH!!!), Ancient Runes with Prof. Spinner, double Potions with Prof. Slughorn and then Herbology with Prof. Sprout.

Today seems to be a good day but I can't really tell since I don't know Professor Johnson.

I hope she's nice.

Oh Merlin.

Paul just winked at me.

What am I going to do.

I have always thought he was nice but I don't want to go out with him.

Oh Merlin!!!!

Bugger.

* * *

**2****nd**** September, DADA**

Professor Johnson is…

Well really, there is only one word to describe her.

Scary.

It is like she has been through hell and back.

I think, if the rumors are correct (which you can never be too sure of, a lot of the rumors tend to be false around here) she was an Auror but after barely escaping Volde-thingy she retired.

I am sitting next to Jamie and I swear I have never seen her so solemn. She hasn't cracked one joke about her, which she does with every new DADA professor.

And I think that she might be muggle born. I mean she started off her lesson by using a muggle riddle that I received before I got my Hogwarts letter.

She said, "There is an element on Earth that causes 3.575 million people to die each year. It is spread around Earth in dirty holes and is the main cause for the serious disease Diarrhea. 200 million people every year are sickened by it and it is the main cause for death in poverty stricken countries. If it wasn't for this element poverty would cease to exist. And yet without it, we die. Should we get rid of the element?"

Almost everybody put their hands up, except for us muggle born's who realized exactly what element she was talking about.

She smirked as if she knew exactly what was about to happen (I swear she did) and then called out, "I need one representative from each side of this 'debate' to tell us why he or she want this element out of Earth. Mr. Potter is going to be representing the side that will tell us why we should get rid of it and Miss Evans will be representing the side on why not."

I looked at Jamie shocked, before getting up and going to the front of the room where Potter was standing.

She said sweetly, "Would you care to explain Mr. Potter why we should get rid of this unknown element."

He didn't give that arrogant smirk or wink at any of us but instead stated confidently but without arrogance, "This element is causing poverty. It is killing millions of people every year and putting 200 million of us in life threatening situations. Why should we keep it?"

Almost all of the girls squealed (even the muggleborns against it) and the Marauders (bar Pettigrew, who didn't get the necessary OWL score to continue) yelled out triumphantly, as if they had just won.

Little did they know, I was about to contradict his entire argument, "I believe that Potter forgot to mention how without it, we would all die. Doesn't that mean that poverty would cease to exist without it because we're all dead anyway? So to get rid of it we are killing ourselves."

Potter looked taken aback (so did Blight, EVANS:2 BLIGHT:0) and I smiled before going back to my seat.

It ended up that it was water (like I thought it was) and I won the debate (like I thought I would).

Anyways, at the moment, we are going through a review of what we learnt last year and then we are moving onto Patronus charms, because like Johnson said, "The Dark Lord has started to use dementors and without the knowledge of how to cast a Patronus you will all die."

A little dark but otherwise effective. I swear that when she said _dark lord_ the silence that was already ridiculous went even more lower.

If that's possible.

Oops. She is getting everybody to practice doing a patronus.

I wish I was listening, because I just asked Jamie if she would be my partner and she just scoffed.

Eeeeh. Johnson is calling out partners.

Oh Merlin.

I have been picked to be a partner of a Marauder.

Eh, at least it is the best one.

Maybe Remus will fill me in on what I am supposed to do.

* * *

**2****nd**** September, Study Period, Gryffindor Common Room**

_Dementors_

_Dementors are used by the Ministry of Magic to guard the prisoners in Azkaban, but recently the Dark Lord has taken control of them and they are being used on the public. They cause long and short term effects; both of which are ghastly and some that can not be reversed. It is recommended that if confronted by one, the victim must either cast a Patronus charm or leave as fast as possible._

_Short term effects: _

_A recount of the victims worst memory, this is because a Dementor uses Legillamancy to open up the victims soul. This can be reversed by either eating chocolate or waiting until it stops. _

_A victim may have a shaking spell which could lead to fainting. This is because a Dementor uses it's magical abilities to captivate their prey._

_A Dementor can cause a victim to suddenly feel extremely cold and blah blah blah!_

I am trying to write this stupid 12 inch essay on Dementors but I honestly can not be bothered. I am too disappointed with myself after the spectacular failure on the Patronus charm.

But in my defense nobody else made anything but wisps as well and yet Johnson is saying that this is normal and that eventually we will be able to create an animal.

She is also repeating a _happy memory_ is required. How much happier can a memory get then when I first walked into Diagon Alley and laid my eyes on the beautiful world of magic.

Pfft.

Obviously it is not happy enough.

Whatever that means.

* * *

**2****nd**** September, Ancient Runes**

Why did I take this subject again?

Really?

Am I some kind of an idiot or something?

Because I swear in fifth year that I made a pact to myself to quit this damn class.

Honestly, I really don't know why I am still taking it.

No Gryffindors apart from me are here.

There are four Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs and five Slytherins. IT SUCKS!!!

I have, unfortunately, been partnered up with Paul. I mean he is really good at this subject and has offered to do all of our homework but he keeps on bringing up Hogsmeade dates and then winking at me.

Like for example, just now he said, "Now that you're Head Girl, you are setting up Hogsmeade dates, right?"

I nodded and he continued, "Hopefully you can set one up soon," and then he winked at me.

If this is his way of trying to ask me out, it ain't working!!!

And Professor Spinner, who for some reason really likes me even though I am not even good at his stupid subject, keeps on rambling about what we are going to do this year.

I am pretending to write notes but I am writing in here instead.

Ugh, he just put a sentence written in that Ancient Runes language that we have to translate.

Paul is saying that he can tutor me if I want after school.

I said that I would think about it.

That means that 'Thanks for the offer but you've got no hope'.

He is doing the sentence though so maybe I'll get this term off from Ancient Runes homework.

HUZZAH!!! 

* * *

**Lunch, Great Hall**

Potter just came up to me and said, "Hey Lily (by the way, what is with him and calling me Lily? Note to self: write a list of possible reasons later) do you think that we can have the meeting on passwords and Hogsmeade dates tomorrow night?"

I nodded and went back to eating my pasta, it was delicious.

Potter stayed there for a second before leaving. What is his problem anyway? Why can't he be that annoying, selfish prat that I am used to? Why does he have to change? Ugh, I am so confused!

* * *

**A couple of minutes later, Lunch, Great Hall**

I just forgot that I needed to write a list.

Possible reasons why Mr. James Potter has chosen to stop calling one Miss Lily Vanessa Evans, Evans and now calls her Lily:

-During the holidays Potter was abducted by aliens

-He has discovered that the way to mess with my head is to call me Lily

-He was struck by lightning

-He really does want to be friends

-Somebody has killed the real James Potter and is using Polyjuice potion to make them look like him

-He has finally gotten over me and wants to make the whole Head Girl/Boy thing work without getting into a million arguments

(I am sort of hoping for the last one)

* * *

**Double Potions**

Today we are making Amortentia, I don't know why though.

It is not like any of us need to make someone fall in love with them.

Unless…

Oh, how dare he?!

I bet Potter asked Slughorn if we could make this potion so that he can make me fall in love with him.

I need to write a letter to myself.

_Dear Lily Vanessa Evans,_

_If you find yourself in irreversible love with one James Potter, please take into notice that today during Potions we made Amortentia which makes the drinker feel an obsession with the person who gave it to them._

_Love from yourself. Xxx_

Alice just saw what I was writing and snorted.

Oh, she is writing me a note:

_Don't be ridiculous Lily! James didn't ask Slughorn to do this lesson. If you must know, James is over you and is dating a Ravenclaw._

_**But Alice, look at the signs, Professor Slughorn never said anything about making the most powerful love potion in the world last year and- wait, is he really over me? And which Ravenclaw is he going out with?**_

_Yes he is really over you! And I think he is going out with Katy White._

_**Hold on… he is going out with one of Blight's cronies? Is Blight actually allowing that? I mean, I thought that Blight had her eyes set on Potter.**_

_I don't know okay! And what is it too you?_

_**It is everything to me!**_

_Wait, do you like James?_

_**What the bloody hell are you on? No, I don't like Potter! I am just extremely happy that Blight may or may not be in a bad situation with her friends. And it is because of Potter! He has just gone up a couple of notches on Lily Evans Friendometer!**_

_I think that Blight and White are still friends. And what on earth is the Lily Evans Friendometer?_

_**Wait, Blight has hated me for years because Potter showed a special interest in me and yet Potter is actually going out with White and they are still fine and dandy? And Lily Evans Friendometer is a scale of how people measure up to my vision of the perfect friend.**_

_I don't know if Blight and White are still friends okay? Stop pestering me with it! And that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard of!_

_**Jeez, no need to get all grumpy on me! I was just asking questions. And the Lily Evans Friendometer is not stupid! It helps me to keep track of who I am holding a grudge against.**_

_You are so weird Lily Evans._

_**I know.**_

_Slughorn is starting to walk in our direction._

_**Terminated.**_

* * *

**Dinner, Great Hall**

Professor Sprout is the weirdest Professor ever! Seriously.

I spent the whole of Herbology watching Sprout tend to her plants as a Mother would to her children.

It was creepy.

She sang them to sleep, kissed them, hugged them, lectured them and everything.

But it was pretty funny actually.

Because there are so many students who do Herbology since it is a requirement for a lot of jobs, there are 2 classes.

This year, Remus and I are the only Gryffindors in my Herbology class.

We got the Hufflepuffs because there are so many of them.

So basically our whole Herbology class is Remus, the Puffs and myself.

It is really cool.

And he kept on making jokes about everything.

He is pretty funny when he isn't with his friends.

It was cool.

* * *

**After curfew, Gryffindor common room**

It is really weird.

I think that because of Herbology and DADA today, Remus and I have become…

Well for lack of better word, I think that we have become friends.

Since dinner finished I have sat across from Remus as we talked about different books and learnt a bit about each other.

So far I have discovered that Remus:

-Loves chocolate

-Gets annoyed with Quiddich some times

-Loves to read everything he can

-Hates the moon (though when I asked why he said something about it being a bad omen)

-And he thinks that he couldn't have better friends than Potter, Black and Pettigrew

He is really nice and polite, but before somebody runs into conclusions I only like him as a friend. I could never see him and I being anything more.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
